The present invention relates generally to shields or screens for fireplaces and more specifically relates to a new and novel construction for a fireplace screen which effectively provides a heat barrier and insulation when the fireplace is not in use and which provides an efficient heat transfer system for conveying heated air to the surrounding area to be heated during normal use of the fireplace. The invention has particular appplication in fireplaces such as masonry fireplaces and any type of pre-fabricated fireplace construction having an opening which can be spanned with a fireplace screen.
With the advent of energy and fuel shortages there is a contant need to develop energy conservation devices particularly in respect to maximizing heat efficiencies by reason of the current fuel shortages. Accordingly, by reason of the shortages of fossil fuels many persons, such as residential home owners, have sought to obtain greater efficiency in utilization of the conventional fireplace for heating purposes.
Heretofore, there have been many efforts undertaken in respect to making utilization of the fireplace for heating purposes more efficient. One such method has been to improve the construction and quality of the material comprising conventional type glass for fireplace screens. Another method which is currently popular has been to utilize a hollow grate-like unit with or without a blower motor for circulating heated air from the fireplace into the adjacent room area to be heated, for example. These prior methods, however, have not been completely satisfactory in achieving all of the characteristics for maximum energy (heat) conservation. For example, conventional glass fireplace screens of single or multi-panel construction provide merely a protective barrier when the fireplace unit is in use to prevent accidental fires and/or an insulation barrier when the fireplace unit is not in use. The grate-like units presently on the market provide no heat insulation barrier when the fireplace is not in use nor any protection against accidental fires when the fireplace is in use. Accordingly, such prior devices and methods do not provide all of the combined advantages which are achieved in the present invention. Examples of prior fireplace screen systems include those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,747,568; 3,368,545; 3,452,737 and 4,058,107.